The Internet has permitted users with web browsers to easily exchange information over the Internet. Educational materials, for example, may be distributed to users for taking an educational course on-line. Providing on-line educational courses requires various features in order to successfully execute the course. In order for the course to successfully replace or supplement in-classroom courses, users must be provided with various features so that the on-line educational course provides certain benefits over in-classroom teaching. Certain of those features may include permitting various types of interaction with the system because particular individuals, due to a disability or personal preference, cannot or do not want to interact through the presently conventional ways such as a keyboard and hand-held cursor-control device (“mouse”).
Accordingly, a need exists for various options to interact with an on-line educational system.